


You can talk to me

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Insert, death mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Kudos: 1





	You can talk to me

"Hey, r u ok?"  
...  
"What happened?"  
Uhm...  
"You can talk to me."  
...  
I'm not ok.  
"You can talk to me."  
I'm scared.  
"You can talk to me."  
I'm sad.  
"You can talk to me."  
I'm angry.  
"You can talk to me."  
I want to laugh again.  
"You can talk to me."  
I want to cry.  
"You can talk to me."  
I want to shout.  
"You can talk to me."  
I want to destroy everything I have.  
"You can talk to me."  
I'd like to sleep forever.  
"You can talk to me."  
To close my eyes and never open them again.  
"You can talk to me."  
I'm feeling like a trash.  
"You can talk to me."  
Because I know there are people in worse situations than mine.  
"You can talk to me."  
I should be happy for what I have.  
"You can talk to me."  
Instead I'm not.  
"You can talk to me."  
And I call myself an ungrateful child for this.  
"You can talk to me."  
I have some problems I procrastinated until these days.  
"You can talk to me."  
And now they all wait for me.  
"You can talk to me."  
And I'm afraid.  
"You can talk to me."  
Afraid of failure.  
"You can talk to me."  
Afraid to disappoint the people around me.  
"You can talk to me."  
Afraid of not being able to do it.  
"You can talk to me."  
I suspect nobody really want to hear my problems.  
"You can talk to me."  
All they want to hear is "I'm ok, thank you."  
"You can talk to me."  
Which is not true.  
"You can talk to me."  
Why do I have to lie?  
"You can talk to me."  
Why are people still continuing to ask if they really don't want to know?!  
"You can talk to me."  
Nobody hear me.  
"You can talk to me."  
Nobody care about me.  
"You can talk to me."  
I want to disappear.  
"You can talk to me."  
I'd like not to exist anymore.  
"You can talk to me."  
To become a faceless person in everyone's memory.  
"You can talk to me."  
Help me.  
"You can talk to me."  
Please...  
"You can talk to me."  
I'm struck here!  
"You can talk to me."  
WHY ARE YOU NOT LISTENING ME?!

"Why are you crying?"  
Uh? Oh... Nothing, it's the wind.  
"Are you ok?"  
Uhm... Well--  
"You can talk to me."  
... Thank you, I'm fine.


End file.
